England's History
by TickTockClockWork
Summary: England started out small, and grew into one of the largest and most powerful empires in the world. How long was the road to glory? Probably not historically accurate. Includes England, Scotland, Ireland, Wales, France, and others soon to come.
1. Chapter 1

My name is England. I am a nation. I am an island. I have older brothers who beat me and bully me a lot.

That's really all I know about me.

Another nation told me that I'm a young country, but that I'll grow to become big and strong. I don't remember the other nation very well... She told me all of this when I was very young, and then she just.. disappeared.

I mentioned her to my oldest brother, Scotland, once. He got very angry at me.. He started chasing me and trying to hurt me again. That was only  
a few days ago. I'm hiding in the woods from him now..

My older brothers aren't ALL bad. Ireland sides with Scotland all the time, but whenever he hurts me, he seems.. I don't know. Pitying, maybe? Sympathetic.. Yes! That's the word for it.

Wales is... distant. He's almost always with Scotland and Ireland. But when they hurt me and go out to the pub, and I can't leave the house where we live, he stays with me for just a few minutes. He tends to my wounds as much as he can while stalling Scotland and Ireland, who're waiting for him downstairs. He usually emotionless and silent while he does this, but... Last time that happened, I could have sworn I saw him crying a bit. I told him that it was okay, and that I'd be big and powerful one day, and he wouldn't have to worry about me. He cried even harder, got right up,  
turned on his heel, and ran down to Scotland and Ireland, making up an excuse, like he couldn't find his shoes.

Needless to say, I like Wales the best.

It's really not all bad, though. I have the fae to keep me company. They try to heal me, too. They talk to me, and comfort me, and play with me when I'm in the woods, like I am now. They don't like rain, so they aren't here right now..

But that's okay. They're good friends, and they're the only ones I can talk to. They're with me all the time, so I suppose it doesn't matter if they aren't here some of the time.

This is my life, for now. Tomorrow, I'll wake up on the cold, wet forest floor. I'll go find some berries or, if I'm lucky, an animal for breakfast. I'll spend the rest of the time sitting and playing with my friends, if it doesn't rain. Then, at dusk, I'll go and spy on the house. If Scotland and Ireland are there, I'll stay another day in the forest. If they're out or asleep, I'll sneak back in, and go to sleep.

I don't know any other nations outside of my brothers, yet. But one day, I'll become a huge country. I'll be big and strong and powerful. My brothers won't be able to drown me in the river, or burn me, or curse me anymore.

Everything will be okay then, I think as I drift off to sleep, the sound of rain on leaves filling my ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**England's POV**

I've been in the forest for about five days now. The rain has just stopped, and I can see the fae coming towards me. I smile and wave to them, but suddenly, they turn around sharply, looking afraid.

I have a confused expression on my face as I try to figure out why they've left. Have I done something wrong?

All becomes clear as I hear footsteps behind me, about 20 feet away. I quickly and quietly pull out my makeshift bow and notch and arrow, pointing it in the general direction of the intruder.

As the footsteps get louder and louder, I can feel myself starting to shake with fright. I lower my bow slightly. I've never used my bow against a  
person before, only for hunting animals.

I force myself to become steady, and take aim once more. The footsteps stop about 25 feet away from me. It's as if they know I'm waiting for them to come into view. I take this time to camouflage myself more against the leaves and wood, making more use of my dark green cloak.

The footsteps continue.

As the intruder comes into my vision about 10 feet in front of me, they do not appear to see me.

The man has long, blond hair (Why does he have long hair? Only girls are supposed to have long hair!) and is wearing brightly coloured clothes  
(Doesn't he know anything?! This forest is dangerous! You need to blend in!).

I pull my arrow back quietly, and I let it fly.

* * *

**France's POV**

I have absolutely no clue where I am.

I am supposed to be visiting an old friend, Scotland, who lives in these woods. But I'm lost, and I'm getting the feeling that someone is watching me. I pause for a moment, looking around for any sign of life.

My name is France. I am a not a particularly new country, but there are many who are much more ancient than me. I have grown in size and power  
very quickly- and especially in culture.

France's culture and wealth is the best in the world! I suppose it is the reason why I am so incredibly gorgeous- Women (and sometimes men) swoon over my beauty when I walk through the streets. Being beautiful is nice, oui.. But it is so difficult, keeping up with all the new trends!

Er.. Anyway, I keep on walking. I need to find Scotland for business reasons between my country and his.

I keep walking about 15 feet, then pause again. This forest is really creeping me out! Someone is definitely watching me, and I thought I heard noises a few feet in front of me.

I have to go over there.. I'm going to find out what is going on. Besides.. Perhaps it is a secret admirer, honhon...

As I begin taking the first step, I feel a sharp pain in my neck. Everything goes black, and I fall to the ground.

But before my vision fails completely, I make out the figure of a very young, very small child standing above me.


	3. Chapter 3

**England's POV**

Just a second after my arrow left my small hand, the girly man fell to the ground, gasping. I ran out in front of him, looking down.

He saw me, I know it. His eyes were confused and surprised, looking up at me, and then they clouded.

I fell to my knees, my hand covering my mouth.

_I just killed a person._

I don't know how long I sat there crying. I just couldn't stop. I'd start to calm down, then I would see his crumpled, lifeless body next to me. Those now-grayish eyes. The bloody arrow in his neck.

_I killed someone._

I gently pulled the arrow out of his neck, hoping that it would make him come back to life or something.

This isn't fair... He must be only about thirteen years old.. I just killed a child...

My instincts kept screaming at me to run, but I couldn't leave him behind, though I knew he was dead.

_He was dead because of me._

I kept sobbing into my hands. I didn't notice those bright blue eyes slipping open just inches away from me.

* * *

**France's POV**

As I began to wake up, I noticed only four things.

One, I was laying on something hard.

Two, I couldn't open my eyes.

Three, there was a strange, really bad pain in my neck.

And four... I think I can hear someone.. crying..?

I can't remember where I am. How did I get here..?

Oh, that's right! I was going to see Scotland, and I felt as if somebody was watching me.

I suppose my suspicions were right. There was that sharp pain, and then..

That child! But he couldn't have been over four years old.. How could he possibly have taken down the world-renowned France? What was he doing in the forest anyway?

I guess that explains the sobbing.. But wait, why is he crying? I'M the one who should be crying! He's not the one who just died!

It's a good thing I'm a country, or else I would be dead forever. Until my people and culture dies out (which, of course, it never will!), I'll be alive no matter what happens to me.

I refocused my thoughts.

_Open your eyes! Come on! You need to open your eyes!_

And I did. As I opened my eyes, all I could see was the brown of the forest ground that I was laying on.

I looked to the direction of the crying. As I thought, it was the child. I couldn't see his face behind his hands, but NO ONE could miss those gigantic eyebrows! His short-ish blonde hair was extremely messy and spiky, and also pretty dirty.

I need to give this kid beauty tips...

He was wearing a light brown tunic, and a dark green cloak tied with a red ribbon.

What really drew my attention was the object in his tiny lap.

_A bloody arrow._

Wait... Was that the thing that..? He shot that? How?! He shouldn't have the skill, he's only a toddler!

I did my best to sit up from my prone position, wincing at, but ignoring the ache in my throat.

The child took his hands away from his face and stared at me, eyes wide.

What I saw were the most brilliant green eyes I've ever seen in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**England's POV**

I stared into the eyes of the somehow-alive person sitting in front of me.

How was he alive? I just killed him, this wasn't even possible!

I couldn't tear my gaze away from his.

And then, he spoke.

"Petit garçon? Qui êtes-vous?"

As if I wasn't already confused. What language was he speaking? What does that mean?

...Is he planning to kill me?

With this last thought, I backed further away from him. I was prepared to run away quickly.

He seemed to try and soothe me, but I wasn't going to fall for that. I've had enough of people acting like they're trying to help. He's trying to hurt me!

He's just like my brothers. They don't care about me.

"Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire?"

I can't take this. My mind is screaming at me to run. I need to get out of here.

I can't move.

"...Do you speak English?"

I stared at him, mouth agape, and nodded.

He smiled at me. Why is he smiling?! Scotland always smiles when...

"Good, good. What is your name?

I snapped out of my trance, and I became frustrated with myself.

"How are you still alive?! I killed you! Why are you in these woods, anyway? Who _are_ you?!"

He seemed surprised.

"I cannot tell you. But, I am in these woods to meet with someone. I am sorry if I-"

"Answer me, or I'll shoot you again! I will!" I threatened, raising my bow and notching an arrow for emphasis. What am I saying? I won't be able to  
shoot him again..

"I am here to see a man named Scotland!" he burst out.

"...Why would you want to see my brother?"


	5. Chapter 5

_"Why would you want to talk to my brother...?"_

**France's POV**

I blink. "Scotland is your... brother?"

The boys large green eyes grew even bigger. He looked as if he has given away an important secret, which he probably has. He looked to the ground nervously.

The child doesn't look as if he is going to answer, so I continue. "Then, you're a nation?" I ask him.

His head shot up, and his large eyebrows furrowed in anger and confusion. "How do you know about that?!" he demanded.

I smiled gently at him, hoping it would calm him down. "Because," I explained, "I _am_ one."

His eyes widen once more, then narrow in suspicion. He glares at me, and if looks could kill, I'd be beyond dead. He opened his mouth once more,  
but remained silent, looking back at the ground.

Then, I gathered my bearings and realized that I was running late. I went back to the original subject.

"Do you know where your brother is now?" I questioned, and I absently wondered why he was all alone in the woods and why his brother wasn't  
taking care of him; the boy looked dirty, tired, and starved.

The golden haired boy looked frightened at my question. He clenched his tiny fists and said, "Keep going straight, and turn right at the really big tree. "We... _They_ live in a big cabin,". His voice was barely above a whisper.

His emerald eyes were still downcast.

I smiled again, and knelt in front of him. His head shot up and he backed quickly away from me.

_Why is he so afraid of me? Who is this child?_

I asked him, "What's your name?"

He hesitated.

"...Albion."

I became confused. I had never heard of that name before. Was he making up his story about being a nation? If he is, where had he heard about that?

Then it clicked. I remember that name...

_"Angleterre?"_

Then it was his turn to look confused. I quickly explained.

"That is your name in my beautiful language, French. My name is France."

At his blank look, I added,

"Surely you have heard of me, _non_?"

He shook his head softly, and for the third time, he returned his gaze to the ground. _Mon dieu, why does he look so lonely?_

I made a mental to bring him up when I spoke to Scotland.

I waved goodbye and began to walk away. Then I heard a voice.

"France...?"

I turned back to him.

"You can just call me Arthur..."

I nodded to him, and gave him another smile.

To my shock, I saw him do the same out of the corner of my eye as I turned around.

I walked straight, as he told me to. _What a strange encounter..._

I had a few questions for Scotland.


End file.
